How Could He?
by Nerdalicious
Summary: One year after the Winter dance. Jesse's been acting a little wierd. Then add falling off a cliff, a not so dead ghost, and a runaway to Seattle. Now you've got a story!
1. Chapter 1

"Who does he think he is?" I screamed as I ran into my room, tears streaming down my face,"Who?"

"What are you talking about, Suze?" yelled Dopey, the nosy little bugger. I stopped. I was standing on the stairs, scowling at Brad.

Can't everyone just leave me alone, especaily when I have gone through this HORRIBLE tradigity. NO! Everyone has to mind MY business.

"Ya, Susie, what are you talking about?" asked my mom, coming into the living room.

"Oi! Please don't tell me that your little Jesse poo, dumped you?" sugar coated Dopey, laughing like it was some big joke if I had some trouble in my relationships. So what, if I do? At least I have some. Dopey has failed to get a girlfriend since the winter danse.

Immediately, I started crying harder.

"I... He...," I started but couldn't continue because I didn't know how to explain it.

Nope, Jesse didn't dump me. What I saw, was even more horrible. It gave me a hollow feeling inside my stomach, and I suddenly got a gruesome headache.

"Susie, come here," said my mom, opening her arms and coming towards me. I started walking to towards her, when she pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Susie," whispered my mom into my hair, patting me on my back.

"No, No it's not going to be ok," I said, pulling away from her. "What Jesse-," I swallowed hard,"Did to me, it's un-un-un forgiveable," I stammered.

"Let's go into the kitchen and talk about what happened, Susie," replied my mom, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Right now, all I want to do is do my homework," I answered, and walking up the stairs.

"Ya, RIGHT, Suze," I heard Dopey retort. "You are SO not going to do your homework."

I completely ignored Dopey, and walked to my room- with my backpack in hand- and closed the door behind me

I slid down across the door, and ran my hands through my hair.

What am I going to do? Mom thinks I'm doing my HOMEWORK, but guess what? I lied. I hate homework. I hate school. I HATE my LIFE.

Then, suddenly the phone rang.

I slowly walked towards my phone and picked it up.

"Hey," I answered.

"Susannah, mi querida, how are you?" I heard Jesse answer back.

"We cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message at the sound of the beap," I quickly retorted, and hung up.

I stared at the phone for what seemed like an eternity, thinking about how someone could sound so nice and sweet, but be so vicious inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you... all the reviewers. I'm SO HAPPY I'm on some of your Author Alerts and favorite lists. THANK YOU! And you know what? I just noticed how much I love reviews so please um, review. Ok, a problem with this chapter and the following chapters is that they might not be as serious as the first chapter. You see, I wrote the first chapter when I was in the breaking-up-with-my-boyfriend mood. This chapter, I think I did a pretty good job. **

**So... **

**Presenting... CHAPTER 2 **

After pondering for twenty minutes, I decided to get to my homework. I mean, just because me and Jesse…

I can't bring myself to think about it actually.

So I got up from my bed, out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door where I dropped my bag, when I ran upstairs.

I picked up my schoolbag and turned around to find myself face- to- face with Paul. Another-wise known as, the Spawn of Satan.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked rudely. I was NOT in the mood to talk to anyone who would want to know about what happened between me and Jesse.

"Excuse me but your mother just arrived when I was leaving and she asked me in for some tea. Which I declined, politely, actually. Yet, your mother forced me into your house," answered Paul, just as rudely as I spoke to him.

That was so like Paul. The self-confident jerk, who is so full of himself, he thinks guys go gay for him, and forty-something year olds flirt with him, FORCING him to stay for tea.

"When did you decide to leave Paul, right when my mother was in the driveway?" I retorted, in a very pissed off mood. My mom did not force him to stay. She offered... and he accepted.

"Actually, no. I was just about to leave twenty minutes ago," answered Paul, "Which was, what, about the time you were in your room weeping about Rico, right?"

"Yes… No! I mean, I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now," said pushing past him. Paul reacted quickly and grabbed my left wrist.

"C'mon Suze, tell me what happened," whispered Paul because, just in the other room, Brad was playing Playstation 2.

At least Paul was nice enough not to scream about my personally life in front of my nosy step-brother.

"Nothing happened," I said harshly. "What are you, the dating police or something?"

"No, but I would like to be. I mean, this means your on the dating market again…" smirked Paul.

I hate that what Paul said, about him not liking me anymore, was a lie. I actually thought that he wasn't lying, but you cannot trust Paul.

"Nope, just leave me alone, " I said, ripping my arm from his grip and ran back to my room with my bag in hand.

**A/N: I would like to thank the following... and I wrote everyone notes.**

**black-rose-xo: You know what? I would be like... LET ME DIE... that was if I didn't want to update. But I did, so you can't kill me... Nanana Boo BOO! (I trend to act like a 3 year old). You know, kicking Jesse's ass would be nice. But I think I would write it out-of-character... I'll think about it.  
**

**Koziak : I loved your story Stolen Identity. I know I didn't review but I didn't know how. Back when I read your story, I was new. So here's your update...  
**

**Summer Madison: Obivously no need to cry, and I'm not too good at consoling people. I tend to say things that make them feel worse. :)  
**

**Mrs.Nikki Slater: You don't get to know what Jesse did...YET! Just stay tuned.  
**

**Gorbash33:I have written more... Obivous statement... Have fun:)  
**

**PixiePan: I love your name. I like the word "Pixie". Pairing? JessexSuzexPaul  
**

**GoldenAngel71:I have written! Thank you for the compliment.  
**

**jexseymysterious: Merci! (Thank You , in french)  
**

**Swishalicious Girlie:I LOVE your poetry. I didn't review because I was new ands didn't know how. And you don't get to know yet... Keep checking  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING TO ALL READERS: **

**LISTEN TO THIS! THIS STORY HAS ABOUT 280 READERS BUT ONLY 13 REVIEWS! So I have decided to not update. That is unless you review, and I get ten per chapter! Please! It's reasonable! ... If you have any problems with this, e-mail me or add me to msn...  
  
**

**Anyways... **

**Hey! What's up? Ya! On a more... nicer note... You get to know what JESSE DID! YA! Anyways, READ +REVIEW**

**Julie  
**

* * *

_ "Life must be lived as play"._  
-Plato

* * *

I kept staring at my ceiling. I seem to find a lot of comfort in the ceiling, lately. It's empty, and can never hurt anyone, except if it falls on someone. But I guess my point is that it can't do anything as bad as Jesse did to me. 

I turned onto my side, to stare at the window where Jesse used to sit when he was a ghost. Not really real. He was real but only I could see him and a few other people, like Paul and Father Dominic. Not any other girls… except the dead ones.

The phone rang and my mom yelled "GOT IT! DON'T EVERYBODY RUN TO THE PHONE AT THE SAME TIME!".

Why am I so… Desperate? No, that's not the word, sad. That's one of the few emotions I feel. Revenge, retaliation, and restarting. That's my life. I need revenge.

"SUZE IT'S FOR YOU! IT'S CEECEE!' yelled my mom up the stairs.

I reached for the phone, trying to think of what to do for revenge.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Suze! What's wrong? Jesse just called me and said you were acting weird," said CeeCee obviously concerned.

"Cee, it's horrible! Abso-freaking-lutely terrible," I said into the phone crying again.

"What's Suze? What Happened?" asked CeeCee, like a mother hen protecting her eggs.

"He just, I just...HE CHEATED ON ME," I screamed into the phone distraught.

"HE WHAT? OH MY GOD! Suze don't worry, I'm coming over there and we're going to eat ice cream, and watch horribly cliché chick flicks and cry over the fact that Julia Stiles, Mandy Moore, or whoever doesn't get who she wants," said CeeCee.

"Cool, that would be fun, CeeCee, why don't you slept over, since it is Friday?" I asked, hopefully.

"You sound so sad… I'm coming over. Hang in there! Ciao," said CeeCee.

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I couldn't help wondering why Jesse had CeeCee's phone number.

Phone Book?

**What do you think? **

**I know you want to press it! Just go on! PRESS THE DARN BUTTON! Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Ok, you caught me... I wouldn't do leave you with this... It would suck, and I would be like someone y'all hate. Can't have that now can we? And what I wrote last chapter- I have mood swings so leave me alone... or I'll bite your head off.**

** Ok...**

**Weird...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**

**Presenting CHAPTER 4**

**

* * *

** _ "Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all."_

_ -Saint Augustine _

* * *

After CeeCee left the next day, I felt a little better. Only a little bit. CeeCee was being so nice. Like she all, "Do you need anything? And I can't believe Jesse did that" 

All the time, I felt like she was hiding something, like she was hiding something. Maybe Jesse cheated on me with CeeCee, as well Debbie. A well, I doubt it, CeeCee is so happy with Adam, right?

I decided to go to big Slur, on Saturday night, just to calm down. Even though, that's where I found out Jesse was cheating on me. I saw Jesse making out with Debbie. I mean, what does she have, that I don't? She's blonde, and big chested, and is a bimbo.

I stole my mom's car, and drove there. The sun was just about to set, the sky was no longer blue, but it was orange, and red. I loved it like this. I loved it when Jesse and I would sit here, and watch the sunset, having a great time.

Little did I know it was going to end up like this. Why? I asked myself, sitting on the same rock that we always sat on.

Why am I so desperate for Jesse? Ok, I mean, he was haunting my bedroom since I moved in to Carmel, and he was more or less the first friend I made here.

"Suze?" asked a familiar voice from behind me.

Oh, no. It's Kelly. What does she want?

"Yes, the one and only," I said, turning around, and finding Kelly all alone.

"Cool, just so you know, that super hot guy you brought to the dance is looking for you," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked, not interested in the fact that Jesse was looking for me. I didn't care, I seriously didn't. Why should I?

"Oh, he called me," she shrugged.

"How does he know your phone number?" I asked, my tone bordering on evil.

"Oh, he's been going out with me, since like June," answered Kelly sweetly, and walking away.

Oh great! Oh Great! He's been cheating on me since June! June! It's May. What's more, he cheated on me with KELLY! Kelly Prescott, someone he knows I hate with all my guts.

Is he doing this on purpose? Why does my life have to be so useless. I live it, just to save ghosts from wondering this plain of existence for ever and ever. Why do I have to end up the hurt one? I mean, I risked my life for Jesse, multiple times, and he just goes to other girls. I wanted this to work out.

"Susannah," I heard Jesse's voice next to me.

"Leave me alone, you son of a-"

"No, No! I won't leave you alone. I'm your boyfriend and I have a right to know what's going on with you," answered Jesse in a stern voice.

"You! You're the problem!" I stuttered, standing up, and brushing my clothes off, getting ready to run to my car. But Jesse grabbed my wrist, which made me slip, and fall on the rock.

Jesse was standing above me, smirking.  
"I guess you found out, huh?" he said to me, not even bothering to help me up.

"Yes, I did, and I think you are the biggest asshole in the universe," I yelled, in a not very confident voice.

"So, I guess you want to find out who I did, huh?" he asked, very confidently, and pointing to the parking lot.

This isn't my Jesse. Where is he?

"Look over there, Susannah," he said, pointing to the parking lot again. No, I won't look. I'm scared. Not Suze, don't look.

I looked.

I saw a group of girls. In them CeeCee, Kelly, Debbie, and about three other girls I recognize from Jesse's school.

"What am I to you?" I asked, crying again.

"Well, I wanted this to work... But you see... Your nothing to me anymore," he said, and he pulled my up off the ground, and pushed me into the ocean.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital. I knew I was in the hospital because of the florescent lights, and the loud beeping. And the bed. It was horribly uncomfortable. The mattress was like sleeping on rocks, and the nurses had me positioned wrongly. 

What happened before? Where's Jesse? Where's CeeCee?

Then I remembered everything. How Jesse revealed his real love life to me, and how a friend, who I thought was the best, went out with my now ex-boyfriend.

A nurse came into the room to see my heart monitor.She looked perky, and she was wearing a white nurse shirt with tweety bird on it, and she was singing "Jingle Bells". In May... At least I think it's May...

"What day is it?" I asked her politely.

She was surprised. Maybe she thought that I was never going to wake up. Maybe I was not _supposed_ to wake up.

"Whoa, your awake," she said.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, remembering the events of yesterday sadly.Or what I thought was yesterday.

"You know you fell off a cliff. Everyone things you tried to commit suicide," said, taking a seat next to me.

"What? I didn't… I wouldn't- I -I-I can't believe this!" I said angrily.

Jesse is such a… I need a word to describe this... Wait a minute! There is none.

"That means, you didn't try to kill yourself, right?" asked the nurse WAY too perkily.

"Duh! I didn't try to kill myself," answered and got out of bed.

I could stand. I only had a few scratches on my legs, but my arm was broken. I could tell because it was in a tight cast. I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

My face was in tact. I looked like myself. Except for the fact that my hair was fuzzy, fizzy, and all over the place.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked the nurse.

"Twenty-two days," said the nurse, perkily again, "Making it June 17th."

What is wrong with her? She's so happy with me being in here for twenty-two days.

"Ok… Can I call someone?" I asked the nurse sitting down on my bed again.

"Yes, sure you can," she answered and disappeared through the door.

Two minutes later, I had a phone in my hands, and I called the only person who in Carmel who would be nice enough to come to my aid.

"Paul?" I asked, when I he picked up the phone.

"Who- OH MY GOD! Suze, your alive!Did you know that Father Dominic you graduated early, because he knew you would wake up?" He aked into the phone happily.

"I need help," I answered not even answering his question, or getting excited that I graduated.

"Ok, what do you need help with?"

"I'm leaving here."

"What? If your going somewhere, I'm coming with," said Paul.

"You can come, but hurry up, I want to be out of here."

* * *

I was allowed to leave because I just turned eighteen ten days ago. 

Paul led me to his car, and asked if we should stop at my house, for clothes.

"No. My mom'll stop me from going," I answered, "I'll get clothes from Wal-Mart in Seattle."

"Where?"

"Seattle, for now," I said looking at a very torn Paul, "But we won't stay there long."

"Ok…" said Paul, quietly. Then he looked at me again, and said," At least let me lend you some clothes."

"Ok, fine," I answered, exasperated,"Hurry up though, I want to get out of here quickly."

**

* * *

**

**SO MUCH LONGER A CHAPTER I was lazy the past three chapters. Now that I feel better, and I have over-come my writer's block (I had writer's block for the first chapters because I didn't know how to start this story), expect to see longer, longer, and much longer chapters!**

**

* * *

** **Bet you guys didn't see that coming... huh?**

**I might make this fanfic, like "Kill Bill". Yet, I have to SEE "Kill Bill" 1+2 before. **

**Any Ideas are welcome. Yes... For now the story is PaulXSuze... but after a while... we it might be SuzeXJesse! Just stay tuned.**

**Please...**

** Anyways...**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Ciao...**

**And Happy reading...**

**Julie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, Yeah! I'm back! I feel better! I"m no longer ill! This chapter might be shorter. I know, but review anyways. PLEASE! This chapter is more laid back, more funny. But it's _EXTREMELY_ important. Don't be all, "why?" IT JUST IS!_ IT HAS A LOT OF MEANING TO IT!_**

**Anyways, thank you EVERYONE for reviewing. Smiles! I love you people- not in that way, those of you who are sickos. JEEZ!**

**I am starting to review slower. I'm not gonna give you guys a sob story. I think you deserve to know the truth. I have a lot of homework and my mom gets vexed if I'm on the computer for more than ten minutes. And then my mom would tell my dad to disconnect my computer from the internet. Of that happens, the computer downstairs would be my only hope. BUT, that one doesn't have Word on it, so yeah. Now you know. **

**And I have to memorise SO many poems... Not as fun as writing, but I know the first ten lines!**

**Anyways, R+R**

**Julie**

_**P.S. Please vote for what kind of story you want this to be. I have people asking for it to be a Jesse+ Suze and NOT to make it Jesse+Suze. Please vote!  
**_

_**Paul+ Suze  
**_

_**Jesse + Suze**_

_**Paul+Suze+Jesse **_

__

**

* * *

**

You know what it's like to wake up in the morning and totally forget what happened the day before? Well, that didn't happen to me. I woke up and the minute I saw the open road, out of Paul's car window, I remembered what had happened and I knew I was not about to forget it.

We weren't moving, of course. Paul stopped at a rest area and decided to take a nap. Seemed to me it's a long nap, since it was ten-thirty already.

Ah, he looks so… peaceful when he's sleeping. I wish all the people I knew were nice like he is.

Wait! Did I just think that? Yes Suze, you just thought that… Okay I think my brain is on cocaine.

Where did I get the cocaine? I really don't know…

I think I hit my head when Jesse pushed me off the god-forsaken cliff. That will forever leave a scar in my heart. I thought we were going to be married, and have children, grand-children, and we'll both die at the exact same time, same place, and same date. But I guess that would be kind of weird for our children. They would be all, "Mommy, where did you get this scar?" Pointing to a scar that I received on the forehead, where my hair just started to grow.

Then I would be, "Oh, that one was when daddy pushed me off a cliff, trying to take my life away from me. Then he showed up at the hospital, and I TOTALLY forgave him."

Which he didn't. Show up at the hospital I mean. That would have been just too much to ask for from a guy who pushes you off a cliff.

Okay, now Paul was starting to snore, really loudly. I gave him a bop on the nose, which startled him and he woke up saying, "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Oh well," I said, taking the keys that he dropped in one of the cup holders between us and put them into the ignition.

"Fine!" said Paul, exasperated, "I'm tired though!"

He was tired. SO? His point? I'm tired from getting pushed around, not by Paul, but by the one whose name shall not be said.

"So, Suze," Paul said, backing out of the parking space his car occupied, "What's the get-back at Jesse plan?"

I mentally slapped myself on the head. Mentally, only because if I slapped myself physically, it would look like I was mentally insane. Which might have been possible since Jesse had pushed me off a cliff.

"I know what it is," I said, totally not telling Paul.

There was a few moments of silence, then Paul said, "What is it?" Whoa, late reacting much?

"I don't have it perfected, so I don't feel the need to tell you," I said, picking up a magazine that we, wait! Paul, bought me at a convenience store in Southern Oregon.

"Whatever," said Paul obviously still tired because if his brain wasn't tired he would have stopped the car and asked me straight in my face, "WHAT IS THE PLAN?"

Which I was sincerely still working on.

The ride continued with little outbursts from Paul asking what the plan is. Then he resorted to using vulgarity, which I pretended to be offended about. I started to fake cry, and he stopped asking. Thank God, and all the angels in heaven. Paul has stopped asking what my plan is.

We stopped at a Denny's , which was a little bit off the high way. Paul said it was too far. So what? It was 4.5 miles from the highway!

When we entered the restaurant , I swear I saw a waitress stop, look at Paul, gasp, and continue walking,

Okay, that gave me the willies. Was I hanging around with a serial killer? Impossible, then Father Dominic would not have let him into his school.

"Paul, what was that?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I have no idea," he replied smiling at another waitress, who was younger, around our age, passing by.

I get it! Paul's picking waitresses up at Denny's! Ok, I think he could do better!

Wait a minute, was that just jealousy? No! NOPE! ABSOFREAKINGUNTELY NOT!

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a man.

"Sit for two, please," answered Paul, because he probably thought that my mouth was not working. Which it was!

"Follow me," replied the waiter. He had greasy black slicked back hair, and was a little bit over weight. Yet, he was tall. Not as tall as Paul though. Paul was about three inches taller than he was, and I was the shortest of the three. Me, the shortest.

When we got to our sit, I saw someone sitting there already. Ok, this has got to be a ghost. Just to be sure I sat in the opposite chair.

Ha HA! Paul has to sit on a ghost!

Then the ghost got up to leave, and said thank you to the waiter, tipping him five bucks.

Okay, so what? He wasn't a ghost.


	6. Chapter 6

**HE-LLO mY little pumpkins! I am ALIVE! I know! BIG SHOCK! I haven't updated since like August... I think...ah, well. I had mid-terms and I have started to spend less time on the internet! exams are in two weeks and I'm stressing! I mean, I keep on having bad dreams about failing my geography and history exams, because they're on the same day! I have my parents yelling at me every day that I sound stop watching t.v. or stop checking my e-mail to go and study for exams and keep up my average...**

**Anyways, the ballets are as follows**

**PAUL+SUZE+JESSE - 1 vote- I really liked that one... **

**PAUL+SUZE- 7 votes**

**SUZE+JESSE- 2 votes**

**The ballets are still open! ONE MORE CHAPPIE AFTER THIS ONE AND THE RESULTS ARE CRUCIAL!**

**Have fun reading! oh yeah AND REVIEWING!  
**

**Love y'all **

**-Julie  
**

* * *

After we, me and Paul, that is... NOT me and my not-really-a-ghost "friend"... ANYWAYS! After Paul and I left the restaurant, he politely, "Suze are you losing your mind?" Obviously he saw my face in the restaurant. 

What kind of question is that?

Being just as polite as him, I simply regarded him and said, "I don't think that's the question you should be asking, The question should be are _you_ insane, Paul?"

Then I opened the car door and decided to stare out the windshield.

"Seriously, Suze. Did that fall losen a screw or something?" Paul sounded concerned. Very concerned. Did I hit my head on the way down that cliff?

_Well you wouldn't know because you didn't stick around long enough to actually look at the chart next to your bed. Maybe they wrote that if you ever would wake up that you should be kept indoors, away from heat, coldness, inflamable objects, bulletin boards, dictionaries, and CD players._

"I belive that I am okay," I said, after that little conversation with myself. But am I really okay?

_Nope! I don't think your okay!_

"Whatever you say, Suze," Paul said, putting his keys in the ignition. He drove out of the parking lot and embarked back onto the highway.

I felt a little drowsy, and I decided to close my eyes again.

* * *

When I woke up I knew I was in a hospital again, or in a restroom. With some person standing next to me pulling my hair back and me throwing up. 

I looked next to me and saw it was Paul.

"Good Suze your up! Now I don't have to aim your mouth at the toilet, anymore! NOW AIM, I realy don't want to get dirty!" Paul said a little bit meanly.

"What... Happened?" I asked.

_Well those eggs probably went bad! You took to long to eat them!_

"You were asleep and when we reached around Washington then you whispered something like, _gross_ and next thing I knew you started throwing up in your sleep! who throws up in there sleep?" asked Paul, as I get up and I went to the sink to wash my face.

That's when I noticed that I was in the men's restroom. How? You might be asking. Well, a guy around my age came into the restroom, passed by Paul and me. Then all of the sudden he came back just to check something.

"What are you doing in here?" the guys asked me.

Paul turned around and said, "If that was any of your business then you would have been informed".

The guy just said, "Obviously this is none of my business but you can see me?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"He's a ghost, obviously Suze, can't you see that?" Paul asked, concerned again.

OH MY GOSH! I can't tell the difference between ghosts and people! Something's definately wrong!

"No, I can't. I mean, I see him, but I don't see the ghostly aura!"

"NO WAY! THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!"

* * *

**I wonder what that means? No ghostly aura around a ghost... Is Suze really going insane? Or is Paul just messing with her? And what does Jesse think about Suze's disappearance? As well as Paul's?**

**All will be answered in time... Wish I had more of it though...**

**Something to talk about when writing your reviews- What do you think of time? b/c some people cough me cough don't review unless there is something to talk about in the reviews...**

**OH YEAH! VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE... Unless you want this story to turn into something you don't like...**

** Bye and REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THE BUTTON**

**Right down there...**

**Julie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Today, southern Quebec and New England was hit with a snow storm, making my school cancel exams. And all I have to say is- This is the first time in 25 years my school had a snow day. And I know I should be studying for exams, considering I have two more (history and math), but I wanted to grace you with my presence and update How Could He? Now, I am hyper and I am in writer's block, so please bare with this horrible chapter.Also, please, I need an editor. I have really horific grammar. So if you agree to be my editor, please don't delete a message from And the ballets are in**

**Suze+Paul Wins!- but there might be some Suze+ Jesse- um, stuff (wouldn't call it fluff)**

**Anyways,**

**Have fun reading and reviewing. **

**  
**

* * *

"Ok, Suze, are you sure you can't see his ghostly aura?" Paul asked, waving a hand in front of my face to probably make sure I wasn't sleeping, daydreaming, or just plain on crack. He placed his hands on my eyes and checked my pupils. I pushed him away, and glared at him.

"Can you see it? I mean, if you look really hard, can you?" I asked, staring at the "ghost" harder, as if I would be able to see it if I looked harder.

Paul stared at the guy and after about what seemed to be an eternity he asked, "Are you sure you're a ghost? Or are you just a shifter that was stuck in Shadowland for too long and you got yourself a ghostly aura?"

See, I'm not losing my mind! I picked up something was wrong before Paul did.

"Well, does it count if you die in Shadowland?" the guy asked as if he didn't know that it did matter, which I was sure he knew.

"I'm going to try to help you, but I already have had enough with ghosts, them and their-" I started, and then I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Suze, it's ok, let's go okay?" Paul asked, putting his arm around my shoulders and opening the door to the car for me.

"I-," I started to say to the ghost/ shifter but I turned around and saw he was gone.

"He'll be back," Paul said, closing my door and getting into his side of the car.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked after I realised that we were in the most civilized place that I had seen in two days.

"Seattle," Paul answered, wincing at his words. I could really tell that he did not want to be here. He turned down a street that looked extremely posh, with modern mansions on every side.

"And this is the street where the Slaters live," I said in an announcing voice. I smiled when I saw a house that had a boy that looked like Jack, playing with his skateboard.

When Jack saw the car, he was like a little puppy; he literally smiled from ear to ear. If he had a tail, he probably would have waged it to eternity. I would have never guessed that he'd be so happy to see the brother who abandoned him for so many years.

"Paul!" Jack shouted as Paul turned off the engine, unbuckled his seat-belt, and got out of the car.

Jack ran up to Paul and gave him a huge hug. He was now about ten years old, and his hair was curlier than it was before. Also, Jack was taller and was a little bit broader then we were before.

Paul smiled at Jack, patted his back, and said, "Jack", in a mocking tone.

Jack punched him playfully and Paul sarcastically said, "Ouch! THAT hurt!"

Jack looked around and saw me in the car. "What is Suze doing here, Paul?" Jack asked accusingly.

"I did not kidnap her, if that's what you think!" Paul said, coming over to my door and opening it for me, and mocked a bow.

I got out of the car and flicked his ear, curtsied, and went to go stand in back of the car.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" squealed a voice from the left of Paul's house.

* * *

**Who's this? and so you know, it's NOT his mom...**

**Sigh I'm so mean, you guys are going to freak!**

**ANyways, press the button...**

**Love y'all **

**My Fanciful Train is bringing me to Rome (i'm daydreaming again)**

**Julie **


	8. Chapter 8

**You are not dreaming. You are seeing a new chapter of How Could He? After one year. I last updated in December of 05 and now it's Feb of 07 so a year and two months. Please excuse me. I have had a weird year and if you would like to hear about it- sure I'll tell you. It's not a sob story so don't worry:) **

**-Love y'all**

**Juli**

* * *

_"Now This Time, The Table's Turned and Baby Just Got Burned"_ - Bon Jovi

* * *

"Oh...Hello Kelly," Paul sighed as if he was not too happy to see this girl- Kelly. Wait! Kelly? As in Kelly Prescott? I turned around and was face to face with a girl who was not the Kelly I knew. If it was, I think I probably would have fainted.This Kelly had long, wavy red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had purple-ish blue eyes that made anyone think she knew a secret.

"Paul!" Kelly smiled, happily. She was about our age, or maybe even a year or two younger than Paul and I. When she smiled she showed off perfect white teeth. She wore a minty green t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Paul smiled back at Kelly and gave her a hug. He pulled her into him as she embraced his chest fully.

He was doing that to make me jealous. Not that I was- not one bit.

Paul smirked at me as Kelly let go of him and asked without a little bit of bitterness in her voice nor a sneer, "And who's this?" as she looked at me. Paul had walked towards me, popping the trunk of the car. I smiled at Kelly and said, trying to be friendly, "I'm Suze. Nice to meet you."

Kelly nodded and smiled, "Right back at ya!". I had received a sense of trust from Kelly. She trusted Paul. She trusted me even if she did not know me. It was a wonder to me how she could do that considering that all trust for me, was lost. I had no one to trust. I did not trust Paul, I did not trust Jesse. I did not even trust myself.

"Suze is going to be staying with me and Jack," Paul stated as he handed me one of my bags. I took it and Jack, who had remained silent, cocked his hand and started to walk towards the house. I took this as a sign to follow him. So I did.

As Jack opened the door to the Slater household, I was speechless. The whole house had a light, spring feeling. it had porbably just been remodeled. As you entered the house, the room which you entered was said to be "The Lobby". It was painted a pastel green color, with a dozen of black and white drawings hung up on the walls. The furniture was white and model yet comfortable and homey. There were two arches, one on the left, one on the right, which were painted a pastel yellow. To the left there was a white door under the arch that had a drawing of a toilet on it. To the right, was the kitchen.

Jack walked into the kitchen and I followed, wanting to see mroe of this amazing house. In front of the walkway, there was a glass table with white legs and matching seats. On the right there was a little multi-level step and upbove there, there was a huge kitchen. The cabinets were white and the countertops were a dark green marble color. The handles on everything were the same green as the countertops and the appliances were top of the market and a brilliant white color.

Just like Kelly's teeth.

"Mom, we have company," Jack mumbled into the intercom located next to a couple of french doors, that from what I could see, led to a spacious livingroom area. Jack's mother coughed an "Okay" into the intercom as she got ready to come to greet "the company".

I looked around and noticed the wonderful details located in the walls and the floors. Everything looked handmade.

"Make yourself at home," Jack stated, as he walked over to the kitchen and got himself something to drink, "You want something to drink, Suze?" he asked me as he got out a glass. I nodded and told him water. He smiled and took out two large glasses that looked pretty expensive.

"I'm going to break those, you know that right?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh it won't matter!" came a sing-song voice from behind me. I turned around and noticed another pair of french doors, whcih I had not seen before, were open and revealing a middle aged woman. Paul's mother. She had changed. She looked frailer and ill yet she had managed to keep her skin totally unwrinkled and smooth. Her blue eyes peirced into me as she looked me over and smiled, showing off her perfect teeth.

Does everyone around here have really nice teeth?

"Suze how are you?" she asked, coming up to me and giving me a hug. I smiled and said, "I'm good. And you Mrs.Slater?". She nodded and waved her hand saying she was "magnificent" and "never been better". That was reassuring. She took a seat at the head of the table and patted the seat next to her. 'Sit down here' was her body language.

Being a guest I sat down next to her and smiled, "Thank you for having me here, Mrs.Slater." I was being polite. Don't ask me why, though. I guess I felt sorry for her, maybe.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Mrs. Slater stated, putting her hand on my arm, as if a gesture of friendship. "Oh Suze! I heard that you had fallen off a cliff. Are you okay?" she asked, frowning.

"I am fine," I assured her, through grinted teeth. I had fallen off a cliff. Actually been pushed off a cliff by my ex-boyfriend who decided to cheat on me for almost a year with CeeCee, my best friend and some others.

"If you ever need help I know this amazing therapist," Mrs. Slater started, standing up to look for a peice of paper to write the doctor's number on.

"Oh that won't be nessecary," I stated, nodding, "The hospital diagnoised me as totally sane." That was a lie. The hospital didn't even know what happened. They hadn't sent anyone. I hadn't even checked out my file.

"Oh wonderful!" Mrs. Slater stated. She got up and decided to show me the rest of the Slater Seattle residence. More or less, the rest of the house was based on the decoration of the Lobby and the kitchen. She showed me to my room, while I carried my bag.

"This one is yours," she stated, not opening the door and leaving me to go unlock it by myself. I did, unlock it I mean, and I was surprised to see the inside. The guest room was like stepping into a fairy tale. The walls were painted a dark white, almost a tan color. The furniture was white and old fashioned. The room was covered with lace and flowers while the floors were a light hardwood.

It seemed almost unreal. So stately. So regal. So suspicious.

"Hello Suze," came a voice from behind me. I turned around, startled and saw who else but Jesse.

"What do you want?" I screamed, closing the door to my room- since he was a person now, he would not be able to get into the room. He pounded on the floor and then I screamed, "Leave me alone! Go away!".

Jesse smirked, I could feel it through the door. "Susannah, I will be back. And you will be sorry," he whispered, and since my ear was on the door I could hear every last word.


End file.
